This invention relates generally to optical interconnects.
Current optical fiber connector and breakout/fanout technologies limit applications because the connectors are heavy, large, and costly. Some of these conventional optical interconnects systems are too susceptible to contamination, as from dirt, dust, and cooling fluids. Still other connector devices are too sensitive to small misalignments or temperature fluctuations.
There is a need for optical connectors that substantially preserve alignment in demanding environments.